Speakers may be used for sound reproduction when connected with receivers (e.g., stereo receivers, surround receivers, etc.), television (TV) sets, radios, music players, electronic sound producing devices (e.g., smartphones), video players, etc. Conventionally, speakers send most of the reproduced sound forward from the speaker cone, horn or other device.